


Will The Sun Come Out Tomorrow?

by onewiththestarcult



Series: A Rainbow Of Colours [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Colours, I love this AU idea, M/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, alternative universe, blind akaashi, colours soulmate au, idk - Freeform, just gonna put this here, slay me, soulmate, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6245305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onewiththestarcult/pseuds/onewiththestarcult
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alright so Akaashi version of the whole 6 soulmates AU thing-a-ma-bob or whatever. Hope you like it! <br/>I still hope the soulmate AU is somewhat original. idk I like it.</p><p>This all isn't at the same time as the Suga one is okay? Yeah. Thanks. Bye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will The Sun Come Out Tomorrow?

**Author's Note:**

> Well time to make my favs cry a bit more. (not really seriously.)

Ever since he was born all he could see was white. He was blind. It wasn’t technically total darkness, but it felt like it. There wasn’t much he could do about it, he was told.

_ Rarely does someone have a 7th soulmate. One that allows them to see grayscales. _

Akaashi fell into that category. He was blind until he met his 7th soulmate. The one who allowed him to see the world in black and white for the first time.

He knew that that was what he needed, but he still felt hopeless. 

He couldn’t see, and couldn’t play with the other kids. All he got to do everyday was sit and read in braille or listen to audiobooks. But he wanted to 

He didn’t even know if he’d met ANY of his soulmates. All he saw was white. He wanted to see more. To understand what the kids laughed at. To understand what it looked like to be human.

_ “You’re fine just the way you are Akaashi.” _ His mother said every night before kissing him on the forehead so he could go to sleep. And every night he would taste starfruit to remind him she had been there.

\----------------------------------

This was the first day at his new high school. He attended the opening ceremony and was guided to his homeroom by a classmate of his. He stood up and introduced himself to the class knowing he wouldn’t be there much, pulled aside to do private lessons. 

At his old school he had had one other girl like him with him, but she found her soulmate halfway through their last year in middle school. He hadn’t heard from her since. She was probably happy with her boyfriend now.

_ All 7th soulmates are romantic. There are little to no exceptions to this rule. _

_ \------------------------------- _

_ I wonder what she’ll be like, my 7th soulmate. How will she complete me? _

“Akaashi are you listening?” The teacher’s voice breaks through his thoughts.

“Yeah.” He slurs his words still a bit lethargic from waking up so early this morning.

The bell rings for the end of school, and Akaashi picks himself up from the desk pulling the strap he’d been holding onto his shoulder. He uses his walking stick to feel his way out of the classroom, slowly to avoid the swamp of kids that flood the hallways right after the bell. 

At the door he listens for the end of the mob of kids leaving. The teacher shuffles papers around on his desk behind him. 

When he hears the stampede slow and very few voices in the hall, he exits and shuffles out. The door shuts with a clack behind him, and he turns to the right and continues walking down the hallway towards the front doors.

Sometimes he walks in front of doors, but usually people are gone or kind enough to check before they burst out of their classrooms into Akaashi. But today was unlike other days.

A voice called from the room in front of him, “Hey, hey, hey, Sensei, I’ll see you tomorrow.” It’s a boisterous boyish voice, and then Akaashi feels a body slam into him before his vision flashes black before his eyes and he panics because everything is black and everything tastes of grapefruit.

He’s falling, falling.

He opens his eyes when he realises they’re closed. 

He thinks, _ Not like it’ll do much. _

His eyes crack open and he immediately closes them. He heaves and panics, having for the first time seen his falling world in blacks, whites, and another colour he doesn’t know. He barely feels strong arms catch him and lay him on the floor gently. 

A few tears form in his eyes as he breathes heavily, his heart racing, his blood pumping, his fists clenched into his arms digging his fingernails into his skin. He feels sharp pain in his arms and he feels a dull pain in his eyes, and all he can do is cry in shock. 

He cries for what seems like hours, but slowly he regains feeling in his limbs, and he feels a comforting warmth on his arm and another brushing away the few tears that are still streaming down his face. Akaashi dares to open his eyes, blinking them slowly open, taking in bits and pieces of the world around him trying to calm himself.

“There, are you okay?” The voice is as gentle as the touch on his cheek.

“I-I think...” His voice is raspy and he almost chokes on the words. 

“S-so this is what it’s like to see.” Akaashi reaches up with feeble arms to touch the boy’s hair that was a spiky white and black.

The boy hushes him, “Hey, come on, let’s get you up.” He smiles a bit and begins to guide Akaashi into a sitting position. Akaashi then notices the small amount of teachers forming a half moon around them.

“What’s your name?” The boy asks him snapping his attention back to the boy in front of him.

“Akaashi. Isn’t it me that’s supposed to ask that.” He smirks slightly, “You were the one that ran into me.”

The black and white haired boy laughs a full laugh that fills a part of Akaashi’s heart, “I guess that’s true. My name’s Bokuto by the way. Glad you’re feeling better.” He grasps Akaashi’s hand firmly and shakes it while beaming at him.

_ And the sun has come out, and I can see a new day. _

**Author's Note:**

> If you notice any mistakes please just tell me that would be nice. Hey if you liked it consider leaving a kudos and/or comment. Thanks. You can also hit me up on my tumblr: onewiththestarcult.


End file.
